The purpose of this project is to incorporate the Promoting First Relationships (PFR) parenting intervention for use in the home visiting components of Early Head Start (EHS) home- and center-based models. This project will be conducted in collaboration with a multi-site EHS program serving both urban and suburban populations, comprised of African-American, Latino, and Caucasian families, and providing both center- and home-based programs in the state of Delaware. The project will examine: (1) the role that toxic stress plays in the lives of children and families served by a large EHS program, (2) how the PFR intervention can be implemented in the context of these existing home- and center-based EHS programs, and (3) the effectiveness of the PFR intervention in buffering EHS children from toxic stress. Results are expected to identify impacts of the PFR intervention for parents and children and will be used to make recommendations about maintenance and sustainability of this intervention model in EHS programs.